


Sophie Andromeda Carter

by DeathLife97



Series: Sophie Andromeda Carter [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Sophie's favorite songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie Andromeda Carter

Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/3JcIRHI8rvj3ZJIBd79anX) and [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/sophie-andromeda-carter).

  1. Atlas - Coldplay
  2. All This Time - OneRepublic
  3. Wanted Is Love - Phillip Phillips
  4. God Help The Outcasts - Heidi Mollenhauer & Chorus
  5. Beauty and the Beast - Angela Lansbury
  6. You’ll Be Okay - A Great Big World
  7. Wings - Little Mix
  8. Angel - Theory of a Deadman
  9. Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee
  10. I Don’t Need A Man - Pussycat Dolls
  11. My Kind of Love - Emeli Sandé
  12. Heart of Fire - Black Veil Brides
  13. World So Cold - 12 Stones
  14. Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab
  15. Carousel - Melanie Martinez
  16. Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine
  17. Let It Go - Demi Lovato
  18. Crazy In Love - Sofia Karlberg
  19. House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance
  20. Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey
  21. Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park
  22. Flares - The Script
  23. human - Christina Perri
  24. The Great Escape - P!nk
  25. Halo - Beyoncé
  26. Young Girls - Bruno Mars
  27. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol
  28. My Demons - Starset
  29. Does Anybody Hear Her - Casting Crowns
  30. The Hanging Tree - James Newton Howard ft. Jennifer Lawrence
  31. Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo
  32. I Won’t Give Up - Jason Mraz
  33. Confident - Demi Lovato
  34. Goodbye Agony - Black Veil Brides
  35. Up In The Air - Thirty Seconds to Mars
  36. Lullaby - OneRepublic
  37. Here I Am - Renee Sandstrom
  38. Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez
  39. Private Parts - Halestorm ft. James Michael
  40. Don’t Wait - Joey Graceffa
  41. Stupid Girls - P!nk
  42. Some Nights - Fun.
  43. Highway to Hell - AC/DC
  44. Best Thing I Never Had - Beyoncé
  45. Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls
  46. Addicted - Kelly Clarkson
  47. Strong - Sonna Rele
  48. Stand By You - Rachel Platten
  49. Can I Have This Dance - High School Musical Cast
  50. Stand In The Light - Jordan Smith




End file.
